1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device for use in an inverter for controlling a motor of an electric vehicle or an industrial equipment, or for use in a converter for regeneration.
2. Description of the Background Art
A power semiconductor device has a configuration in which semiconductor elements such as a power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), and a diode constituting a circuit are sealed with resin to protect the semiconductor elements. The sealing with resin is performed by bringing into a metal mold an object to be sealed with resin, and injecting mold resin into the metal mold. The object includes, for example, a substrate, a circuit pattern formed on one main surface of the substrate, a semiconductor element, and a cylindrical electrode, which are joined together.
The cylindrical electrode is an external connection terminal which is connected to the semiconductor element in the sealed resin to electrically connect the semiconductor element, an external electrode, and the like. Thus, the cylindrical electrode has one end mounted to a substrate and the other opposite end exposed to outside of the resin. Power semiconductor devices using the cylindrical electrode described above are disclosed in, for example, the following Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-187819, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-129818, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-186953.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-187819 discloses a technique of using a cap jig for closing an opening at an end of a cylindrical electrode. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-129818 discloses a technique of allowing a top face of a sleeve to come in contact with an inner wall surface of a metal mold for sealing with resin in a state where the sleeve is press-fitted to an end of a cylindrical electrode. These techniques suppress entry of resin into a cylindrical electrode during sealing with resin. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-186953 discloses a technique of allowing an uppermost face of a cylindrical electrode to come in direct contact with an inner wall surface of a metal mold for sealing with resin, and it suppresses entry of resin into the cylindrical electrode during the sealing with resin.
However, when a cap jig, a sleeve, or the like is used as with Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-187819 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-129818, a part is used which seems to be unnecessary in an original configuration of the semiconductor device, so that the number of parts may increase excessively, and the cost for the semiconductor device may be raised.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-186953, a cylindrical electrode is used which has a spring characteristic provided by a shape having different sizes of outer peripheries in a planar view for each region, and the metal mold for sealing with resin directly presses the cylindrical electrode. Since the cylindrical electrode and a base substrate to which the cylindrical electrode is mounted are joined with hot-melt joint material such as solder, a damage on the joint part with the solder due to a pressure from above is concerned even when the cylindrical electrode has a spring characteristic.
The present invention was made in view of the problem described above, and its object is to provide a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device capable of suppressing entry of resin into a cylindrical electrode without increasing the number of parts excessively and without damaging a member unnecessarily.